


Ostava 223

by Cocojams



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angry Bones, Awkward Sexual Situations, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Friends to Lovers, Gay, M/M, Pining Kirk, Sexual Tension, Trapped In A Closet
Language: Bosanski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocojams/pseuds/Cocojams
Summary: Spok i Džim se skrivaju od Bounsa u maloj ostavi. Dobro, Džim se skriva, Spok… ah… on pomaže.





	Ostava 223

**Author's Note:**

> Čitaj tagove!

\- Kapetane?

\- Šta je Spok? – Upita Džim pomalo iznervirano.

\- Besmisleno je očekivati da nas doktor Mekoj neće naći ako se nastavite komešati i stvarati buku.

Džim oštro uzdahnu osjećajući gornju izbočinu komandne ploče na zidu kako mu se zabija u leđa.

\- Ja se komešam? – poče on – Pa gospodine Spok mislio sam da vulkanci imaju odlično pamćenje. Da vas podsjetim – vi ste nas ugurali ovdje.

Mala ostava broj dvjesto dvadeset tri na svemirskom brodu Enterprajz je bila jedva dovoljna da se Džim okrene u njoj a kamoli da on i Spok tu provedu neko vrijeme skrivajući se od vanjske prijetnje s hiposprejem.

Ostava je mirisala na čista odijela uredno smotana i poslagana na policama. Žuto slabašno svjetlo je bljeskalo na komandnoj ploči za klimu. Obasjavalo je jednog, da Džim ne zna bolje rekao bi, ledenog vulkanca.

\- Doista kapetane, vulkanci posjeduju bolju sposobnost procesiranja informacija i pohranjivanje istog u dugoročno pamćenje. Da li vas moram napomenuti da ste vi ti koji ste inzistirali da vam pomognem sakriti se od doktora.

Džim proguta glasno te neometano prosikta:

\- Izgledao je bijesno. Šta sam drugo mogao?!

\- Stišajte se – poče Spok smireno – mogli ste izvršiti vašu kapetansku dužnost i otiči na mjesečni pregled? – zvučao je samozadovoljno kako mu je faca sigurno i izgledala.

\- Lako je tebi reći. – promrmlja Džim nesretno.

Džim stvarno nije bio kriv. Ovaj put Bouns je odlagao kapetanov pregled zbog nekog gadnog osipa koji je zahvatio četvrtinu posade nakon zadnje ekspedicije na kopnu. Džim se sjeća da je Bouns blebetao nešto o nekoj biljci.

Tek je sinoć dobio poziv da se pojavi u brodskoj bolnici pošto je ovaj napravio poseban hiposprej za njega.

\- Čudo da nisi alergičan na zrak klinjo! – govorio je Mekoj pošto bi ga posadio u stolicu, bez sumnje da ga muči.

Trnci mu prođoše tijelom pri samom sjećanju na torture u bolnici.

\- Kapetane cijenio bi kada biste pokušali dosegnuti kontrolu za podešavanje klime. – Spok reče odsječnim glasom pokušavajući održati daljinu između njihovih tijela.

To je bilo gotovo nemoguće jer je ostava bila manja od makovog zrna. Osjećao je Džimova solidna prsa kako se šire pri udisaju tik ispred svojih.

\- Ah, mora da sam poremetio nešto kada ste me pritisnuli uza zid gospodine Spok. – reče Džim te se naceri u mraku.

\- Kapetane ta je izjava jako sugestivna. – Spok će ravno.

\- Samo se šalim, evo pokušat ću. Daj se malo pomakni. – Džim pokuša rukom napipati ploču iza leđa.

\- Nelogično. Pustite mene. - reče Spok te požali vidjevši da mu nema druge nego da se još više približi kapetanu.

\- Dobro. – izdahnu Džim.

Tek je počeo osjećati vrućinu. Nije mogao ni zamisliti kako je bilo Spoku. Vulkanci imaju višu tjelesnu temperaturu od ljudi. On pokuša osmotriti lice svog prvog oficira osvijetljeno bljeskavim svjetlom lampice. Spok je primakao lice do njegovih ramena. Osjetio je kako provlači ruku pored njega.

U mrklom mraku ruke im se dotakoše i Džim naglo povuče svoju kao da ga je nešto opeklo. Zglobovima udari u ploču te ona zatrepta.

\- Greška! – zaurla ploča.

\- Komanda pogrešno unesena. Pokušajte ponovo! – razli se ostavom i njih dvoje se ukipiše.

Džim je mogao čuti svoje nesretno uplašeno malo srce kako treperi u panici. Dah mu se produbi a pluća ispuniše mirisom tijela ispred sebe. Spok odluči da se približi bliže.

\- Šta to radiš? - prošapta Džim nesigurno, persiranje odjednom zaboravljeno.

\- Zahtijeva da se unese ispravna komanda kapetane. – odgovori Spok zadihano.

\- E pa, ovako neće ići. – doda Džim odlučno.

\- Ako imate neki drugi prijedlog, rado bi-

\- Smijem li – uh – mogu li vas dodirnuti? – upita Džim beskrajno zahvalan na mrklom mraku. Lice mu je bilo potpuno crveno.

U njegovoj glavi bilo je na hiljade načina na koji bi se on i Spok “pofatali” u skučenom prostoru. Džim je bio apsolutno siguran da Spok ne bi cijenio niti jedan od njih. Ionako je na Džimu da se nosi sam s ovim nedoličnim osjećajima za svog prvog oficira. Nakon malo duže pauze Spok klimnu glavom pa izusti:

\- Dobro.

Džim se stidljivo nasmiješi pa se smrknu pošto skonta da ga niko ne može vidjeti ovakvog. Nema smisla praviti slatke face.

Potom se prionu uz vruće vulkansko tijelo. Drugom rukom obuhvati Spoka oko struka da bi se odmakao od zida. Nije želio da ovo liči na zagrljaj te on podiže drugu ruku, lakat prisloni na Spokovo rame te je savi da prstima dodirne svoje.

Osjetio je svaki mišić iznad njega kako se kruti. Provuče svoju desnu nogu među Spokove da izdigne kukove naprijed. Čuo je mali dahtaj no samo stisnu tijelo jače da ne bi iskliznuo.

\- Stavi drugu ruku oko mene Spok. – prošapta Kirk te skonta da bezveze šapće.

Nije mogao otresti osjećaj koji mu se uvlačio pod kožu. Situacija je izmicala kontroli. Sve je izgledalo intimno. Svako dodir je pekao. Svaki dahtaj ga je mamio bliže.

\- Kapetane ja-

\- Molim te, skliznut ću. – uzdahnu Džim i snažnije se približi, lice mu je bilo blizu glatke kože vrata koju je silno želio poljubiti ili ugristi.

Kirk, usprkos svim silama, udahnu taj poseban miris začina i bilja. Čim je Spok položio ruku na njegova leđa, opasno blizu linije struka, Džim sklopi oči. Prepustio se nagonu da privuče kukove bliže što je rezultiralo da Spokova ruka padne niže tačno iznad njegove stražnjice. Džim se mogao zakleti da je osjetio svih pet dugih prstiju tog dlana na leđima.

\- Možeš s-s ad’? – promuca Džim.

Čuo je tapkanje po ploči i krajičkom oka je vidio slabašnu svjetlost ekrana.

\- To će biti dovoljno. – izjavi Spok sigurno.

Bio je potpuno spreman da se odlijepi od kapetana što je dalje moguće.

\- Džim! – Bounsov glas odjeknu hodnikom, popraćen glasnim i jakim stupanjem.

Džim poskoči i prevali Spoka na drugi zid. No Spokova ruka koja je još bila oko njega ga slučajno privuče bliže ne bi li se izbalansirao te im se nosevi sudariše a zatvorene usne dodirnuše.

\- Mmmff. – bio je to Džim.

Spok širom otvori oči u šoku. Džim je činio sve ne bi li se ispetljao i udaljio od njega.

\- Žao mi je Spok. Nisam namjerno- - poče Kirk povlačeći se.

Poslije (što se činilo kao vječnost) nekoliko sekundi Spok se pribra i reče:

\- Zahtijevam da to ponovite kapetane.

Džim zastade. Je l’ ga dobro čuo?

Nema šanse da je Spok-

\- Neću. Nisam namjerno! – pritisnu on slabašno.

\- Onda nema razloga da ostanem ovdje. Imam dužnosti koje trebam izvršiti. Savjetujem vam da se vratite na komandni most kapetane. – reče Spok te se pomaknu da izađe iz ostave.

\- To je ucjena! – optuži Džim.

Spok zastade.

\- Hm, s tvoje tačke gledišta Džim, pretpostavljam da jest.

Džim se zacrveni još više ako je to bilo moguće. Stvarno nije želio da ga Bouns nađe.

\- Dobro. Al’ samo jednom. – reče on te Spok klimnu glavom.

Džim se približi te podiže ruku do lica drugog. Pipao je snažnu liniju brade i šiljate uši na što je Spok samo blaženo uzdahnuo. Ko bi rekao da su vulkanske uši tako osjetljive.

\- Dođi. – reče Džim i Spok posluša.

Poljubac je bio kratak, sladak i savršen. Kirk je bio zahvalan što Spok nije inzistirao na jeziku. No, prvi oficir je ljubio kao što je radio svoj posao; dominantno, metodično i precizno.

\- Moraš se opustiti, ovako… – doda Džim te ga poljubi i drugi put.

Ovaj put su im usne bile vlažne. Spok je polako prelazio svojima preko njegovih katkad povlačeći donju usnu. Džim ispusti uzdah te se opusti na solidno tijelo. Osjetio je kako ga sve ovo uzbuđuje i kako se kruti. Nije mogao vjerovati da je sve to zbog jednog poljupca.

\- Izluđuješ me. – prošapta on spuštajući ruku do Spokovih prsa, tjerajući je niže i niže ispod majice.

\- Uvjeravam vas da ste savršenog mentalnog zdravlja. – odgovori Spok zadihano.

Džim napravi facu.

\- Uh, možda „I ti izluđuješ mene“ će biti dovoljno?

Ovaj slegnu ramenima i promrmlja:

\- Uzimam.

\- Ha- ha! – odjeknu glas i vrata ostave se otvoriše. Dvije figure obasjane svjetlom iz hodnika poskočiše.

\- Bože! – povika Bouns nesretno – nisam to trebao vidjeti!

\- Bouns! – poče Džim ne bi li ga smirio.

\- Moje oči! – povika doktor i odmaršira dalje od ostave – Dovuci se u bolnicu klinjo inače ću ti zapaprit’ takav hiposprej da nećeš ustati iz kreveta! – zaprijeti on.

Džim preblijedi.

\- Možda da vas otpratim do bolnice kapetane? – predloži Spok tiho.

\- Bolje ti je da dođeš sam! – zaurla Bouns iza ćoška.

Kirk se okrenu i po prvi put pogleda Spoka. Kosa mu je bila pomalo razbarušena a obrazi neodoljivo zelenkasti.

\- Nema potrebe Spok. Vidimo se na mostu.

Spok se uspravi i klimnu glavom.

\- Džim ja- Želio bi- poče on te se namršti kao da nije očekivao da ikad ostane bez teksta pred kapetanom.

\- Uh… želiš li mi se pridružiti na večeri. Recimo oko osam? – upita Džim blago.

\- Naravno kapetane.

\- Džim.

\- Džim. – ponovi Spok.


End file.
